


God's gift to the Island (by DSCWin)

by Cerulean_Queen, drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: Donna conforts Sophie, after a thunderstorm.





	God's gift to the Island (by DSCWin)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that I just thought of just barely. Quite literally popped in my head. Probably due to the huge storm near the East side of the country which please pray for those affected. Thank you.

_**God's gift to the Island (by DSCWin)** _

Four year old Sophie Sheridan let out a cry of pure terror as lightning split the sky and thunder shook the hotel's foundation. Donna raced to her daughter's room to find her hidden from view. Her window shutters banging open allowing a few waves of salted sea rain inside drenching her young daughter's bed and stuffed animals.

Donna didn't waste time as she closed the shutters and tried to locate her small daughter. Soft whimpers were coming from beneath the bed and Donna slowly knelt on the floor.

"You okay there, Sweets?" She cooed climbing her larger adult body beneath the bed frame.

Sophie, feeling her mother close in, attached herself close to her body making Donna sigh with motherly exasperation. As the rain continued to shake the shutters and thunder to shake the small hotel but Donna was like a rock as she slowly began to rock with the movements.

"It's okay my baby girl." Donna cooed kissing her gently on the forehead. "It's god rocking you to sleep." Donna said as she could feel Sophie's tears falling against her chest. "The rain is his lullaby. The Lightning is his nightlight. But you'll see soon enough his precious gift of all."

Sophie looked at her mother tears streaming down her face. Her mother smiled sweetly and coerced her child to roll out from under the bed. Gently taking her hand, Donna lead Sophie out of her room and to hers which was a few doors away. Sophie was confused as the sound of the storm began to slow down. It was as if her mother's bedroom was a magical place where everything that that was supposed to be scary was nothing more then noise and light.

Donna smiled down at her daughter before opening up her bedroom shutters. Sophie climbed on top of her mother's bed flinching at the small raindrops that hit her on the face but as she looked outside seeing that the sun was poking its head out from behind the grey clouds she let out a giggle that echoed in Donna's room.

Just as the rays of sun was spreading warmth pushing away the storm clouds a large colorful rainbow stretched through the sky and disappeared inside the ocean. Sophie looked excited as she pointed to the colored arches and Donna nodded before leaning in close to her daughter's ear.

"Now that, Sophie is God's gift for you. As you are just as special as anyone out there. So even though the storms may be scary just remember there's always a rainbow afterwards."

**Author's Note:**

> comments please.


End file.
